A connection band is wound around connection ends of two pipes constituting conventional sewer pipes or rain water pipes and is thus fused to the connection ends of pipes. Such a connection band is known to be made of a synthetic resin sheet such as polyethylene and be provided on the inner side surface thereof with heater lines arranged in the form of a zigzag and has a structure in which the connection bands are wound about the connection ends of two pipes and a part of connection bands is melted by heat-generation of heater lines and thus fused to the connection ends of the two pipes to be connected, when voltage is applied thereto. However, in a case of the connection band in the related art, the heater lines are heated and thus thermally expanded when voltage is applied to heater lines, disadvantageously, short-circuit occurs between the adjacent heater lines are, thus causing an inconvenience in which an applied voltage level and application time should be accurately kept, and a problem in which the connection bands are not uniformly fused throughout the pipes due to low thermal conductivity of the connection bands.
The polyethylene fusing sheet using a conventional electrofusion method operates according to a principle in which the outer surface of polyethylene sewer pipes and the polyethylene fusing sheet are melted and fused using electricity. Such a principle causes a water leakage, or an air gap in the process of overlapping the fusing sheet with the polyethylene sewer pipes, since tolerance of pipes to be connected cannot be overcome.